


Saving Christmas

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman is in the hospital, recovering from a broken ankle, and is upset he has to stay on Christmas Day. His boyfriends decide to come up with a plan.





	Saving Christmas

Roman wasn't always the smartest person when it came to the consequences of his actions nor when it came to making good decisions quickly. It wasn't really surprising that they ended up here, with Roman in the hospital with a broken ankle. Logan leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, Virgil sat in the chair near the window, and Patton slid up a chair right next to the bed Roman was laying on. It was Christmas Eve and Roman wouldn't be let out of the hospital until December 26th. That meant they couldn't spend Christmas how they planned to, which was disappointing at first, but all that mattered now was that Roman was okay. He was currently asleep, so everyone only watched him in silence.

“What happened again?” Virgil asked.

“I believe he was trying to do what he called 'parkour.'” Logan explained.

“He was pretending to fight a dragon.” Patton added with a faint smile. He looked over at Roman and put his hand over his. “He was so upset when he found out he was staying on Christmas.” He said, distressed.

Virgil nodded and looked to the floor. “We can’t bring him home. He needs to be here.”

“Virgil's right.” Logan agreed. “But there may be something we can do.”

“Like what?”

Logan looked between both Virgil and Patton who were giving him the same hopeful look. “Well, if he can't go to Christmas, so to speak, we can bring Christmas here. Lights, decorations, gifts, maybe even a miniature tree.”

“Logan!” Patton exclaimed, but not too loudly as to wake Roman. “You're a genius!”

“Thank you. I know.” Logan smiled, smug.

“Not a bad idea.” Virgil nodded. “How are we supposed to set all that up without waking him up, though.” He looked at the time. “There's only twenty minutes until visiting hours are over and he'll be awake by ten tomorrow.”

“No need to worry, Virgil. I have my ways.”

Virgil looked to Patton who shrugged. They had to put all their trust in Logan.

-

They gathered a bunch of things in bags and carried them inside the hospital early in the morning. Somehow, Logan was able to convince someone to let them in. They tried not to question it too much. They walked into Roman's room, relieved he was still asleep. They stepped around quietly as they unpacked the items they had brought. Logan took out the lights and started to hang them around the room wherever he could, Patton pinned up different posters and window stickers to give the room a more festive atmosphere, and Virgil set down the miniature tree they'd gotten and put their presents next to it.

Virgil finished first, so he walked over to Roman and looked down at him. He made sure he wouldn't wake up and then leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before setting a little reindeer plush beside him. When he turned around, Logan and Patton were both grinning at him. His cheeks flushed. “Are you guys done yet?”

“Just about.” Logan said. “We just need to wait for him to wake up and then we can turn the lights on.”

They sat in their respective spots. Virgil, who was still tired, napped with his head against the window while the other two stayed awake and kept their eyes on Roman. It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen by the time they got there. After a few hours of lounging around, they heard shuffling from the bed and perked up. Right when Roman peaked his head up, Logan turned on the lights he’d hung up. Patton watched him, his hands together excitedly as he waited for Roman to take in his surroundings.

“What…is going on here?” Roman asked, confused, though a small smile still shown on his face.

“It was Logan’s idea!” Patton said. “We knew you’d be upset about missing Christmas, so we, ‘brought Christmas to you!’”

“Precisely.” Logan nodded.

“You did this all for me?” Roman asked and looked at each one of them. “It looks amazing”. He turned to the little plush on his shoulder. “Aww! Isn’t this adorable?” He said, picking it up. “It’s so soft too!”

“Virgil wanted to give it to you as a ‘get-well’ present.” Logan said, glancing over to Virgil who was giving him an evil eye.

Roman smiled softly. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“It’s…Whatever.” He shrugged, biting his lip.

“And thank all of you. For doing this.” He looked around at the lights and the other decorations. “You even got a tree!”

“All for you!” Patton hugged Roman tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a ‘mwah!’

Roman grinned and looked over to Logan, his arms opened. Logan let out a small breath and walked over to him. Roman squished him in a hug and even planted a kiss on him before he could pull away. Logan crossed his arms, unable to hide his smile. When Roman turned to Virgil, Virgil looked between the three of them.

“Do I have to?” He asked, an embarrassed look on his face.

“Come on, sourpuss.” Roman urged him, reaching his arms out to him. Virgil huffed and walked over to him. He tried to hug him quickly, but Roman held onto him tightly. Ever since the four of them had gotten together, Roman has loved to be physical with Virgil, if only to embarrass him. When Roman finally let him go, Virgil hesitated a moment, as if expecting something. Roman smirked at him knowingly and then gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Aww! You all are so cute!” Patton cooed at his boyfriends as Virgil walked back to his seat, cheeks pink.

“As are all of you.” Roman smiled, satisfied. He looked over to the small Christmas tree. “Now let’s open presents!”

Somehow, Christmas was saved.


End file.
